onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Moby Dick
| affltion= Whitebeard Pirates| first= Chapter 234; Episode 151| }} Moby Dick was the Whitebeard Pirates' main flagship. Its name was revealed in One Piece Yellow Grand Elements.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - The Moby Dick's name is revealed. Ship Design and Appearance Like the other three of the four main ships of Whitebeard, the Moby Dick was a large battleship with a blue whale figurehead. It wass, however, significantly larger than the other three and even than the already large Red Force, and as the name suggests, the whale figurehead was white. Also, while the other three ships were paddle-ships, the Moby Dick did not show any paddle-wheels on its sides. The ship was coated with special resin from Sabaody Archipelago, which allows it to submerge all the way to Fishman Island at 10,000 meters below sea level. It originally appeared in the anime with the ship and figurehead colored blue like a regular blue whale. Later in the anime however, the figurehead was changed to white in order to match the manga. History With Whitebeard controlling a territory within the New World, the Moby Dick sailed through the waters of the second half of the Grand Line. Two years ago, it went to intercept the Spade Pirates after their captain and Jinbei fought. After Rockstar, a member of Shanks' crew, had an audience with Whitebeard himself aboard the great vessel, the Moby Dick sailed to meet up with the Red Force so that Whitebeard and Shanks could talk properly. Upon breaking through a Marine blockade, the two ships met up so that their captains could discuss about Teach and Ace.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapters 433-434 ands Episode 316, The Moby Dick and the Red Force met up. After the meeting between the two captains, the Moby Dick continued its regular course. However when it was reported that then captured Ace would be executed, the Moby Dick and the rest of Whitebeard's fleet was steered towards the locale of the anticipated execution, Marineford. Living to Whitebeard's strength, the Moby Dick destroyed 23 Marine battleships simultaneously sent to hinder its progress as it drew closer. Along with 43 other ships belonging to New World pirate crews allied with Whitebeard, the Moby Dick and the four other main ships of Whitebeard were coated and traveled to the first part of the Grand Line through Fishman Island. With this massive pirate fleet, Whitebeard's forces invaded Marineford on the day of the execution. While Whitebeard's allies resurfaced after passing through the Red Line, the Moby Dick and the three of the four other main ships continued traveling underwater until they arrived directly into the middle of the bay of Marineford. Having done so, the Moby Dick and the other ships bypassed the large battleship blockade surrounding the island. With the Moby Dick and the rest of Whitebeard's forces arriving in Marineford, the battle to save Ace began.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 and Episode 460, The Moby Dick and the rest of Whitebeard's forces arrive in Marineford. Later in the battle, the ship was hit by a rain of meteoric magma by Admiral Akainu, leading to its destruction, much to Whitebeard's sorrow and the crew's fury, as the ship had served them for decades. As it burned and sank, Whitebeard apologized to it for being unable to save it.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapters 564-565, The Moby Dick is destroyed by Admiral Akainu bringing sorrow and anger to the Whitebeard Pirates. Trivia * Its name and design is based on the classic tale "Moby Dick". * So far, it is the second largest ship seen in the series, the first being Gecko Moria's Thriller Bark. * Like the Going Merry, the Moby Dick met its demise while being consumed by flames (although, in the Going Merry's case the flame was part of an intentional funeral ceremony). * In it's emerging in Marinefird, the Moby Dick is consumed by the resin from the trees in Sabaody Archipelago, used in ships so they can sail underwater. This can be barely seen in the manga, though in the anime it can be noted due the colored appearence of the ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 and Episode 460, The Moby Dick uses the resin from Sabaody Archipelago. References External Links *Moby Dick - Wikipedia article about the novel and the whale the ship is named after. Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Destroyed Ships